vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica (The Book Eating Magician)
|-|Base= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Veronica is an 8th Circle Magician and the red tower master of the Meltor Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Veronica Origin: The Book Eating Magician Age: At least 30 Gender: Female Classification: Magician, Quarter Dragon, Dragon Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Longevity, Hellfire Manipulation (Can summon flames which exists in the Demon World, flames which burns all matter. Once called, the flames of hell can’t be turned off in a normal method but only when the user’s power is exhausted or their life force is cut off. This is magic that is also difficult to heal), Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can distort space with pure physical force), Death Manipulation (Her Death Gazer is magic which can't be seen with human eyes. It is a death magic which she fires in a certain direction causing 10,000 people to die), Flight, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Magicians have strong mental defenses, and as a quarter dragon she can resist a dragon's dragon fear which can control the minds of thousands of people), and Poison Manipulation | Same as before plus Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of thousands of people), Spatial Manipulation (Can tear apart space with pure physical force), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist attacks which cut her soul), and Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Can destroy entire mountains, which requires this much energy according to this) | Small City level+ (3x stronger than before) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Randolph Clovis who is almost as fast as light. Her Dragon Breath is close to the speed of light) | At least Relativistic+ (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Her fists contain the weight of several tonnes) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small City Class | Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level | Small City level+ Stamina: High Range: Kilometers | Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Can only maintain her Dragon Form for half an hour. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dragon Breath:' A breath attack of intense heat which has a range of several kilometers walls, and moves at close to the speed of light. *'Death Gazer:' Veronica’s 8th circle magic, which is a spell which can't be seen with the human eyes. It is the death magic which borrows the name of Balor. *'Hellfire:' An ability which makes her able to summon a flame which exists in the Demon World, a flame which burns all matter and is difficult to heal. *'Dragon Fear:' The ability of dragons which allows them to dominate those below them. It be used to control thousands of people. *'Dragon Words:' The ability of dragons which allows them to change the existing flow and give commands above the natural laws. Key: Base | Draconic Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shizuku Yaegashi (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou) Shizuku's Profile (Low 7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Illusionists Category:The Book Eating Magician Category:Hellfire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Death Users Category:Dragons Category:Internet Characters Category:Leaders Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users